Romeo and juliet a Mikiley tradgedy
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikiley mileymikayla story based on Romeo and juliet.Mikayla is Rome and Mileyhannah is Juliet, engaged to LillyLola. Their managers hate eachother and their love is forbidden. Will they end up dead like the play? Femslash, don't like don't read
1. then I shall have my sin again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Mikayla's Pov**

**------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't help but sigh as I watched her dancing around on stage, so confident, and sexy. She never missed a beat ans she always wore thos tight outfits that just- oh my god I can't even explain it. I met only about two months ago and I've been a fan for a while, but to meet her up close is insane, she's ... well there's one word to describe her... perfect.

"You love her don't you?" I heard my manager say as she watched me watching Hannah perform on stage. It's my first performance that I won't be doing solo and I got to open for Hannah. "She's beautiful." That's the only way I could respond, because I'm not really sure if I could Say that I love her if I only just met her, but wouldn't it be great? Like Romeo and Juliet, we meet and then we instantly fall in love. Now that's a fairy tale that's never gonna happen.

Reason one: I can't be nice to her. My manager says that if I'm nice she'll stomp all over me and if I let her know I'm a fan she''ll use it over me.

Reason number two: My manager and her manager hate eachother.

Reason three: My problem isn't that she's a girl, or that I think that she won't like me because I'm a girl also, It's that she's marrying an _undeserving_ girl that her dad thinks is perfect for her. Yes, she's getting married to the oh-so-famouse-and-rich, Lola Luftnagle. What's so special about her? The only reason she's famouse is because she hangs out with Hannah.

Wow, this is sounding more and more like Romeo and Juliet than I thought... maybe I do have a chance with her. Oh, here she comes... it breaks my heart to see her face after I say something mean to her. It hurts so bad when she says my name and all I hear is disgust. I would die just to hear her moan my name or at least say it in a dreamy way, like she loved me. I can't expect her to love me after the way that I treat her, I should know that, but still...

"Hey, enjoy the view?" Hannah snapped at me as I realized she had been standing there for quite some time looking at me. "What? uh, yeah sure whatever stupid." I let out, how stupid was that for a comeback? "I insulted you when I got offstage and you didn't say anything back, I'd hate to have to pretend that I'm worried, what's your problem?" She asked me. Awww how sweet she half-heartedly cares about me, sort of but not really.

"Nothing I just... uh nerves. Can't compete with the show you just put on it was wow.. I mean you were wow... and you looked... Oh my god did I just?" I asked as my eyes widened. "You just complemented me? That's, I don't even know how to respond... I um, think you're cute?" She tried to complement me back, awww.

Wait my manager was wrong. She said that if I was nice then Hannah would be mean and ignore me, not try to complement me back. Whoa wait a sec did she just say that I'm cute? "Uhhmmmm, thanks, Hannah... you were geourgeous out there." Oh my gosh I sound like a lovestruck idiot. "Are you sure you okay? I mean... this isn't normal... you hate me remember?" Hannah asked softly. She's never used that tone of voice with me before... I love it.

"I think I'm might just go back to my dressing room, I'm not feeling so hot." I sort of mumbled, but I guess she heard it, because when I turned around she came up behind me so that almost her whole body was touching my back and her hand brushed against my butt, It was really light so I think it was an accident though. "Well, I'm feeling kinda hot, why don't I go with you?" She whispered... maybe it wasn't an accident.

I can't believe I just blew it. All of those time I acted mean and now I said a couple of complements and she's 'feeling hot' Whoa. My manager is going to kill me. Her manager is going to kill her. They are both going to kill eachother for leting us out of their sight therefore resulting in her following me to my dressing room.

"Hannah," I started as I reached my dressing room door, " You don't have to follow me to make sure I'm okay, but I apreciate it... actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you..." She raised an eyebrow as I moved aside for her to come in. I shut the door and sat next to her on my couch. "So..." I started and then somehow ended up explaining why I've been so mean to her and that it's all my manager's fault.

Then I asked her if she really thought I was cute. "Yeah... I , well..." She blushed, I've never seen Hannah Montana blush before, It's cute. " I think you're.. well I already told you that you're gorgeous." I said quietly as she scooted closer. "Lola isn't here, she went on a trip with her family... " The breath taking blond said quietly, as I looked over to see her pouting her lips at me...

I wish I wasn't so weak. She put her hand on my cheek... _Oh no..._ she leaned forward... _This is wrong, she's engaged, her manager, My manager... _She raised an eybrow as she ran her thumb over my bottom lip and stared at it. I couldn't take it anymore... I grabbed her hand and entertwined our fingers as we kissed passionately, fireworks went off. I felt like we had exploaded. When we broke the kiss, she gently put her fingertips over her lips and then looked at me dreamily.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." I couldn't help but quote Romeo and Juliet, it just kind of slipped out of my mouth before I noticed.She giggled and then responded. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" I looked at our hands... still together. Then I looked back at her eyes. "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." I kissed her again, I had to, It was in the script.

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure this is going to be a whole story instead of just a oneshot. I plan on basing it on Romeo and juliet.**


	2. Oh wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Disclaimer: I do't own Hannah Montana, and I forgot last chapter to say I don't own Romeo and Juliet either.**

"No, you can't." I find myself clinging to her after she told me her secret... She's Miley. The beautiful gir that broke up with Jake. I was jelouse that he was dating her and everyone just assumed that it was because I wanted him so I went along with it. "No, I really have to go, my dad is waiting in the limo, if I'm not there soon he'll come looking for me." She explained in that adorable husky accent. _Oh my god I love her._ She grabbed her wig and put it back on her had hurriedly before giving me one last kiss goodbye. I sighed as I watched her leave. _Oh the pros and cons of forbidden love._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So... here I am, underneathe her balcony. She is so .. I can't even explain how beautiful her shadow is, pacing back and forth by her window... it's perplexing... if that's even the right word. I hope it doesn't mean gross or something becasue she's anything but. I Just need to see her so bad, I need to kiss her again and stop her from marrying Lola, she can't do that to me. I snuck out once I got home, yes my manager just happens to be my mom, lucky me. Hannah's manager is her dad as well, that's kind of a wierd coincedence.

I picked up a rock and threw it at her window. She stopped pacing and faced the window. I threw another one and she emerged. "Hey, cut it out _Romeo, _before your cute butt gets caught." She put air quotes around romeo, hahaha she's too cute. "Throw a ladder down, I need to see you." I whisper yelled. She rolled her eyes and went back into her room, shortly returning with a rope ladder.

I climed up it and once I reached the top, she grabbed my hands to help me over, but instead we accidentally locked eyes and I entertwined our fingers. We couldn't stop what was about to happen, I couldn't keep my lips off of hers, it was just so... like she was this unstoppable force. Like our lips were magnets. She kissed me with so much passion, lust and need. I tried my best to kiss back with just as much. We were finally able to pry our lips apart for a few seconds while I held on to her shoulder and got off the rope, onto her balcony.

As soon as my feet touched the balcony floor, her lips feverishly attacked mine once again.Our kisses started getting quicker and hotter. Her hands we all over my body, while mine stayed on her hips. She pulled me closer by my belt loop and made it so that almost every inch of our bodies wer touching. She started to bend her knees, bringing me down with her. She ended up laying me down and kissing my neck.

I let out a moan and then started to realize what was happening. "Mi-Miley." I managed to get out, but she just kept going, down my jawline and stopping at my collar bone, before putting her hand in the inside of my shirt. "Miley, w- we shouldn't do this here, on your balcony floor." She looked up at me and rubbed cirlces in my stomach. She pulled my shirt up past my belly button and kept eyes contact with me as she lightly kissed my stomach and dipped her tongue into my belly button. "Ohhh." Wow, I'm bad at talking her out of things.

" You're right I guess I'll see you whenever then." She said and then got off me, stood up, and headed towards her room. I stood up and grabbed her upper arm. "Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I had to keep tradition, can you blame me? I t worked the first time. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonite?" She responded with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow... "The exchange of thy loves faithful vow for mine." I said in a serious tone.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked with a shocked look on her face. "You broke character... and yes, I am." I got down on one knee and grabbed her hand."I- I'm engaged to Lola." She studdered. "I know... but there is no possible way on this planet that she could ever love you more than I do... and I'm pretty sure you love me to, what do you say Juliet, would you like to run away with Romeo tomorow and get married?"

She looked shocked for a second and I could feel my heart breaking, I don't want to take this to fast but... I just asked her to marry me, after we've been together for only a couple of hours, and behind her fiances back. She Cupped my cheeck and looked at me lovingly before grabbing the hand that I was using to hold hers. She kissed the back of it and helped me up. "Tommorow? How will we do this though... my daddy will kill me if I don't marry Lola, and your manager will kill you for marrying me since I'm your rival, and a girl."

"Mike... he can help us get married and he can help think of a way to unconvince Lola as well, he's a lot smarter than you'd think sometimes." I said quickly. I met him backstage at one of Hannaha's concerts and he's become one of my best friends. "I always knew there was a reason that I let him be friends with you." She smiled goofily and kissed me on the lips.

"Sooo.. I'll meet you here tomorow morning at nine," I paused to laugh at how many similarities there are in this story it's just uncany. "I shall send for you at the hour of nine." I giggled after quoting the oh so famouse play. "Then I'll tell you all the details, wich I will have planned out once I get home." She relaxed in my arms as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Until then?" She asked sweetly. "Until then, I love you." It was the first time I had said it out loud. "I love you too." She responded as she kissed me goodby and I ran off into the night. _It's going to be the longest night ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Being the charming romeo that she is, Mikayla was able to spend the night calling Mike and setting up plans with him. Miley told her about his real name being Oliver, but she liked Mike better so she continued to call him that. There were still some arguments about how things would work, but she was able to pursuade him finally.

"Mike... I love her, and she loves me, what's the problem?"

**"She's engaged to Lilly, that's the problem, don't you get it?" **

"I thought she was engaged to Lola? What the heck don't tell me I'm not just the other woman, but the other other woman!"

**"She is Lola, Lilly and Lola are the same person, but it still doesn't make it right."**

"Will you help us Mike? I need her, and she doesn't love Lola... she's only doing it for her dad... Please just help your two best friends out this once."

**"Fine... but I get to see you guys kiss at the wedding, because that would be sooo hot." **

"I'd call you a dufus, but since you're helping us, I'll just ask you to be my best man."

**"Fine, I'll set stuff up and call you in three hours with the time the plane leaves."**

"Thank you so much Mike."

She hung up the phone and sighed loudly. It was really going to happen, she was going to marry Hannah Montana, and Miley Stewart. The sweet innocent country girl, and a Sexy popstar all in one. How could anything bad happen now?

**Author's note: sorry it's short, I promise I will add more this weekend.And I promise it will be good instead of boring nonsense lik this chapter.**


	4. mile high?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

Miley, Oliver, Mikayla were now on their way to vegas. Miley dressed as Hannah, because a regular person could never get a privite jet to go this fast, not even Mikayla. The plan was that they go in their secret identities and once at the hotel, Hananh transforms back into Miley, they meet Lilly at the alter and She takes place as Mileys bridesmaid. Mikayla has Oliver as a best man... and then that's as far as the plan goes... hopefull their parents will just be fored to accept it when they get back home, and if they don't it will be to lat so they will either run away or be torn apart.

I'm sure that you were surprised by the whole, "lilly being the bridesmaid" thing, well, you have to remember that her and Miley have been bestfriends forever. Ofcourse Lilly is going to understand that Miley loves someone else. After an extremely long phone conversation, they talked about everything and Lilly was sad but at the same time relieved. She was happy that Miley would be happy, and she loved her but wasn't sure if it was enough to get married. I guess it was luck.

**Miley's Pov**

I'm sitting next to her on the jet, my heart is beating so fast that I'm scared I'll have a heart attack. Oh god I love her. Is it even possible to love someone so much? I mean, it's barely been a day since I realized that I even had a crush on her and now I can't get there fast enough for us to get married. I can feel her looking at me, she put her hand on top of mine and smiled sweetly. Oh, that smile is going to take some getting used to. It makes me feel light headed to see her do that.She must have seen that I had spaced out.

"You okay sweetie." She asked me, a hint of worry in her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just anxious... excited... and a little nervous." I was going to just say fine, but once I looked into those pools of chocolate I just ended up confesing everything. They are so beautiful. "Me too," She started, and then planted kisses all over my face,"I feel..." _Kiss on the forehead_... " the same ..."_ Kiss on the cheeck_... "exact ..." _Kiss on my jawline... _"way." When she finished her sentance she locked eyes with me and her eyes went from mine to my lips. She tilted her head and kissed me on the lips gently.I kissed her back and she put her hand on my knee as she pulled back. "I love you." She whispered, trying not to break the moment. "I love you to." I whispered back, and kissed her one more time before Mike interrupted.

"Oh come on... is that it? You didn't even use tongue." He whined. I gritted my teeth and considered things before responding. We need hm, don't insult him. "Sorry, Mike, I didn't realize that the only reson why I kissed her was to please you... Please, Mikayla, by all means shove your tongue in my mouth so our friend has in-flight entertainment." I said sarcastically and then looked at Mikayla, who blushed. Did I mention that she's adorable yet?

"Awww, is my Mickey bear embarrased?" I teased her. "Ohh I like the nick name, maybe I will kiss you again if you keep it up." She flirted. Mike sat up straight and watched the exchange silently, scared to interrupt us, and not get his wish. Mikayla got out of her seat and stood in front of me. I looked up at her and she grabbed my hands, helping me up. I think I know what she's doing. She put her hands around my waist and kissed me on the lips kissed back, opening my mouth slightly.I captured her bottom lip between mine. Mmmm, rapsberry. I wonder if she tastes this good when... oh man, I didn't even think of that.She pulled back, Smiled seductiviley, and then her eyes trailed off towards the airplane bathroom... Is she implying...no, she wouldn't,

She tugged my hand and led me to it, but the grin on her face said that she was up to somthing. She opened the door, let me in first and then got in and locked the door, without saying anything to our extremely confused friend, sitting there with his mouth wide open in his seat.She put her arms around my neck and giggled. "I figured we'd let him at least think that we were doing somthing crazy that he had no clue about, what's dirtier than him thinking we're doing it when we are a mile high off the ground?" She said in a low tone, carefull that he doesn't hear us incase he had his ear against the door or somthing.

"Why aren't we doing it a mile in the air, while we have the chance to?" I asked, trying to act completely oblivious. "Because," She started,but kissed me on the lips really quick before continuing."We, are going to save it for the honeymoon, and then maybe again on the plane ride home. You know... calm our nerves before we face the parents?" She smiled when she said the last part. I hit her arm playfully and faked a gasp. "Mikayla, you are so dirty, that is it, Now I know why my daddy doesn't want me dating you, you are such a dog." She rolled her eyes, "You know it turns you on, you know you just want to prop me up on the sink and give it to me don't you Miles?"

Woah, I that last comment made me feel a little warm in my stomach, even though it was just a joke. "I...Uh..." I backed up and my back hit the door, making it bang. "OOOH god Miley, yes." Mikayla yelled, and then covered her mouth, trying not to let out a laugh. Before I could mumble somthing even more unintleligent, if that's possible, we heard mike through the door. "Um, okay, you two are officially the meanest people in the world, why would you hide such a beautiful thing, I say you come out here and finish what you started." Mikayla leaned her body into mine and kissed me while she banged on the door with her fist. Once she broke the kiss she unenthusiastically went, "Oh yeah, keep going, ok I'm done." and then reached behind me and unlocked the door. I couldn't help but laugh, it was funny to see her joke around. I could get used to this.

I stopped her from leaving and kissed her on the lips, one more time, before letting her open the door, but she didn't open it. Instead she leaned into my ear and whispered I love you, again. and Ofcourse I whispered it back, we kissed. Then we went back to out seats. I cannot wait for us to get married so that I can have that honeymoon.

**Author's note: I tried to make this one longer for you**


End file.
